The Forgotten Quarian
by TheCitadelsWriter
Summary: my first fanfiction its still a work in progress but its (OC TaliZorah) other main characters primary focus OC and Tali tips are welcome so are reviews set post reaper war/After Reaper war hope you enjoy rated m for sexual sitiuations language and other themes planning on children later on
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Authors Note:Hey guys this is my first fanfiction of mass effect I hope you like it um well for starters um this is before/after mass effect 3 the before is flashbacks um as soon as I figure out what to do with the backstory of my self insert and tali zorah um well hope you enjoy –TheCitadelsWriter

Story

As I lay in my nice house on Rannoch with my beautiful wife Tali Zorah I thought it would be good to take my wifes last name as mine was pretty strange for a quarians last name so my name is Jacob Taylor vas William nar rayya I should probally start from the beginning of how I got where I am now.

Engineer Taylor the admiral is requesting a marine told me "oh great this is bound to be bad" I thought as I walked to the admirals office I saw the 4 admirals sitting around a large table with a strange looking man with an N7 logo on his chest "who in the ancestors would that be" I was quickly snapped back to reality by Shala Rann's voice asking me something sorry what was that she repeated i need you to assist commander shepard with the Normandy wha- - what the commander shepard yes she responded As shepard walked up to me he said you remind me of a certain quarian I know who would that be I responded you will see is all he said.

As I boarded the Normandy I noticed the crew go wide eyed all I said in a quiet nervice tone was what? Then I heard a turian say Really shepard another quarian hmm do you have a fetish commander I looked back to shepard his cheeks red Shut it vakarian he responded Then I heard him say Im going to assemble the crew for a meeting ok I responded.

As I waited in the War Room after being scanned by that scanner I thought "What the fuck is someone that parinoid to put a scanner on there own ship" I was quickly snapped back to reality by an Asari Human female Shpeard I turian I assumbed was vakarian a krogan and a quarian was last to enter shyly I gasped at that another quarian on the Normandy to? Well shepard said lets get started the first to come up to me was the Asari Hi im Liara T'soni nice to meet shook her hand awkwardly the second was Ashley hi im Ashley Williams she said Notchelantly "ok she sounds like a bitch I thought" the third was the turian Hey im Garrus Vakarian I interrupted sorry I said yea dint worry about it the third was the krogan Grunt is all he said as he walked away and last but not least was the qaurian who said in a shy tone im Tal—Tali Zorah vas Normandy nar rayya I shot up at that you were born on the rayya to I said she responded yes then it dawned on her Welcome Ship brother she said as she hugged me my cheeks went bright Red "im so glad that this suit hides my Face I thought" as the crew laughed shepard said tali show him engineering will ya yes she responded happily

Authors note:Well there you have it prolouge

I know it was short but I kinda wrote this at school in a hurry but I promise the next chapter will be long I promise if anyone can give me tips in the reiview's I would be gratefull but till next time

-TheCitadelsWriter


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2

Chapter 2 Combat

As Tali led me to engineering I thought to myself "this ship is so advanced" Then when I saw the drive core my thoughts were quickly dismissed of the sheer advantage this ship would have in combat then Tali showed me my station she said I need you to reroute power to the drive core so we can FTL jump to Horizon I responded with on it

As we landed on Horizon I thought "why would shepard take me on a mission with the team if im only an engineer like tali I thought shouldn't we be on the ship ill ask him" Hey shepard what he responded why take me and tali on a mission if we don't have any combat training he responded with to acsess your reaction time oh I responded well I guess lets get going as we walked to a building we saw some bug looking things standing there with a person then I heard shepard yell collectors get down at that word my heart went into overdrive and adrenaline coursed through me I saw an assault rifle sitting there and two thermal clips I grabbed them loaded the assault rifle and fired I hit two in the head with suprising accuracy shepard just looked at me and said ill have to talk to the fleet about this im sure with that accuracy are you sure you haven't had military training I responded with im pretty sure I haven't im just an engineer

As we got to the AA cannons shepard told me and tali to try ang get them to work I said on it sir as I scanned the AA guns with my omni tool I found a encryption easy enough to decode as soon as I decrypted the code I heard the familiar sound of humming good I thought

I grabbed my m-x8 avenger and loaded it up and regrouped with shepard I saw tali behind me and next thing I knew I saw her fall down with a bleeding hole in her chest I panicked because I knew of the dangers of a suit rupture so I grabbed my medi-gel and knife then I medi-geld the wound and cut a piece of cloth from my suit to patch the hole while firing my avenger at the collectors fast approaching killing 20 or more while patching the wound I picked her up and I thought "Better me getting sick or maybe dying so that she can be safe" as I killed collector after collector I noticed myself running out of thermal clips that shepard gave me so I deployed my omni blade and started slashing and cutting at the collectors as shepard called them then I heard the distinct sound of a krogan roaring and charging

Grunt is all I could think thank the ancestors you're here my Turn he happily responded while ripping apart 3 collectors at a time he told me to run and get Tali and get to shepard I didn't have time to respond but I threw him the rest of my thermal clips and ran twoards shepard as I got there shepard yelled what happened I said collectors ambushed us tali's hit I responded then he asked wheres grunt he helped me escape then the group heard the sound of a child that just got his first envirosuit laughing happily then he asked me what happened to your suit used it to seal the wound so she woulden't get infected better me than her I said

As we boarded the Normandy I carried tali to the med bay just in time as I felt the familiar pain of an infection coursing threw me Dr Chakwas is she sa-saf-safe is all I could say before I passed out

When I awoke I heard voices 1 male and 1 female saying is he okay keelah I wish he dosent die because he thought if I died he would be exiled because im an admirals daughter the male responded its ok tali chakwas said he saved your life but got a nasty infection hes a good man I have to talk to the fleet tali I need to know what his past is NO-DONT yelled/croaked his eyes went wide chakwas hes awake then I saw black again

Meanwhile Shepard we understand your concern but No buts shepard interrupted I need to know his past the 4 admirals looked at eachother and nodded We sent you a dossier of Taylor I warn you commander he cant see this it will awaken more Scarring memories than you would think akuze is a cake walk compared to this

Sorry to end it at a cliff hanger but I wanted to establish a backstory to my OC so I will release chapter 3 as soon as I can concoct a good backstory till next time -TheCitadelsWriter


End file.
